


Invasion

by EtchicalConsumptionUnderCapitalism



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Developing Friendships, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Everything about this is self indulgent, Guilt, Hive Mind, Hormones, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Regret, Suicidal Thoughts, Team as Family, This is an ongoing roleplay, Touch-Starved, black death is an abusive dad, eclipse is so gay its painful, eclipse said tall bottom rights, might end up being nsfw but ill update the tags, scourge is the comedic relief, very short and they arent terribly graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchicalConsumptionUnderCapitalism/pseuds/EtchicalConsumptionUnderCapitalism
Summary: --An ongoing roleplay I'm doing with a friend on Discord.--Sent to kill Shadow, Eclipse crashes on Mobius, only to be discovered and healed. Doctor Finitevus discovers the wrecked ship, along with its pilot. It's a win-win, the doctor gets to learn about alien life, and Eclipse doesn't die. After being (mostly) welcomed into the rag-tag team of villains, he stranded alien begins to wonder if he wants to go back home at all. And if the comet even is his home.(Alternate Summary: Local alien simps so hard he accidentally saves the world.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Stranded

Eclipse groaned in pain when he woke up. He was trapped under the rubble of the ship, but he wasn’t afraid. If anything, he would welcome death. So he laid there, most of his bones no longer in tact.  
Rain beat down hard on the dimly lit street. A tired doctor Finitevus was finishing up his shopping before returning home to prepare dinner. He was unusually late today, as his projects preoccupied him the majority of the afternoon.  
He rushed down the sidewalk back to his neighborhood with his few bags in hand. The full moon and LED lights of the old buildings around him made for a wet road of dazzling colors. His coat was drenched already, and he couldn't brew more thankful for bringing it out on this evening.  
Just as he was about to turn onto his road a small shop caught his attention. Normally the alleyways wouldn't bother him with their noise and activity, but this night was different.  
As he left his last store he noticed a night flash in the sky, disappearing behind done buildings. As he was turning onto his street he realized that whatever the light was landed quite close to his own home. Curious, he shuffled over to investigate.  
An overhang from the right building protected him from the downpour. As he shook his umbrella out and closed it. Embers and fire allowed him to see past the smoke.  
After some searching around he found a small form. He set his bags down away from the heat and returned to uncover the creature buried within. "How curious...." Came his thick German accent. With little struggling he managed to heave to extraterrestrial against the wall to get a battery look at him. He debated what to do for a while before fetching a sausage link from his groceries. As it was offered to the reptilian beast Finitevus muttered to himself. "Oh come on now. Alien lands practically in my backyard and I'm the first to find it. Don't you die on me just yet."  
Eclipse fell unconscious eventually, between the blood loss and the stress. He silently wished that he had died. Conscious thought slowly returned when he felt the rain on his skin. But he didn’t open his eyes yet. He was too exhausted. Gray alien skin was singed from the explosion.  
Someone was carrying him...  
Eventually, he gathered enough will to open his eyes. His jagged pupils dilated with the light. Broken bones and spirit prevented him from moving much else. His fuzzy vision barely registered the doctor before he began to fade into unconsciousness again.  
Ivory perked up upon seeing the alien move slightly in his own. With how and excitement filling his veins he tossed the meat aside and heaved his newest finding back up.  
His house would normally be a minute's walk away, but with so much extra weight the time in the rain was tenfold. Once the injured form was on the porch Fin made another trip for his bags. A few minutes later they were inside and the alien was being dragged off to a darker room floored with carpet.  
His claws twitched as he began to wake up again. The carpet felt strange, burning against his singed skin. He groaned, trying to sit up. As soon as he felt his aching skeleton, however, he fell back.  
He silently hoped whoever found him would hear him.  
Panic set into his chest when he realized whoever found him might not be friendly. He couldn’t exactly defend himself. His thoughts spiraled, but he could only lay motionless.  
The next couple hours were a blur even to Finitevus. When he finally settled down to look at his work the beast was on a few flattened boxes covered by dingy towels. A bowl of water say beside them with a rag in it while another held a few pieces of meats, cheese, and a small slice of bread.  
With that Fin signed and sat beside his guest. "Now let's get you fixed up, shall we?" His voice was kept low as he wet the rag and began cleaning up the scaly face under him.  
Eclipse winced when the rag met his face. It really burned... “Mm... h-hurts...” His face twisted into a grimace. The blood caked on his face cracked when he shifted.  
Brows rose when the being spoke up. "Ah, so you're capable of communication. Well, you can thank me later. Save your strength for now. I'll have you cleaned up soon enough."  
“Nn..M’kay...” The darkling was too exhausted to retort further. The cool rag felt both heavenly and stung like hell. “Who...’re you..?”  
The doctor didn't answer for a few minutes, completely lost in his current task. "Fin...." He eventually murmured. "F- Finitevus. That's unimportant right now, alien. Moving even so much as your jaw could cause new fractures in your scales."  
He hummed. He didn’t feel like breaking anything else. Yellow eyes scanned the doctor up and down. ‘He was pretty easy on the eyes’, he thought, quickly flushing and turning away. He was so used to seeing his own species, that was all. That’s what he told himself at least.  
Within a few minutes Finitevus was done cleaning his face. He gently rubbed a bandaged thumb over the alien's cheek, admiring him with the quietest of purrs.  
Some quiet passed between them before he grabbed some gauze and medical tape from his small med kit. "Stay absolutely still. I'll be bloody pissed with both of us if I mess up any of your wrappings."  
He hummed in acknowledgement, ignoring the twinge in his chest when the doctor touched his cheek. Closing his eyes, he focused on remaining still.  
A patch was put on his cheek and his head to cover the biggest wounds. He was then propped up into a sitting position and given the bowl of food. "Try eating while I work on your back and tail." He instructed. "It'll help you regain your strength faster."  
Eclipse felt his chest constrict at the order to eat. “I... I’m okay...I-I feel nauseous..” He let out a yelp of pain when his body was forced up.  
“And... Careful with my tail, please.”  
"Noted." The German muttered. Ever so carefully he began rubbing the taller being's scales down. "Just tell me if anything hurts, er.... What alias shall I call you by?"  
A noise like a purr resonated when his scaled were touched.  
“Eclipse. My name’s Eclipse.”  
"Eclipse." Echoed the albino. "Quite fitting." His own purrs hardly ceased as he continued his work.  
Eclipse fell silent for a moment. “Why didn’t you just leave me?” he whispered.  
"I was curious, and my curiosity has only grown since finding you. I'll save my interrogations for later, however. Once I'm done with you I'll be swing up a bed for you to rest in." He fell silent after that.  
He didn’t want to pry. He continued to let the doctor feel up his scales. The unfamiliar gesture sent tingles up his spine. He wasn’t used to the attention.  
As the evening was nearing the midnight hours and the heavy rains outside dwindled into a mere drizzle Finitevus finished up with his work. With some light cleaning of ther living room done he fetched an oversized shirt for Eclipse to wear. His bed for the night was an organized couch with enough pillows and blankets to keep warm.  
As Eclipse was helping onto the couch Fin groaned and moved as carefully as he could. "Now if you need me I'll be upstairs. If you decide to run away while my back is turned," he rolled his shoulders once Eclipse was laying down and straightened out.  
"Well, I don't blame you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chorus of voices: S I M P

Eclipse settled as comfortably as he could. He was genuinely confused at the doctors comment. “Why would I run?” He tilted his head like a confused puppy.  
"You're an extraterrestrial on a scary new planet. A complete steamer took you in and patched you up, only to do Chaos knows what to you. If I were in your scales I'd want to run from the scary doctor." This made him chuckle some as he turned to leave. "Well, whatever you do tonight, don't get your blood everywhere. I'll be in the kitchen for now making my own supper if I'm needed."  
After drifting into a dreamless sleep, Eclipse woke slowly. His body still ached, but most of the pain was gone. The doctor didn’t seem to be awake yet.  
Why did that disappoint him?  
In the morning the world was soaked. The sky was grey, preventing much light from entering the atmosphere. Birds chirped outside, but aside from that the entire house was silent.  
Eclipse could smell last nights rain even inside. It was clean. It was freeing. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.  
Not long after noise could be heard from upstairs. The doctor had begun a morning shower. It sounded akin to the rain from the night prior, though was much hotter.  
Eclipse smiled to himself when he heard the noise. He tiptoed upstairs, stumbling slightly from his injuries. He sat on the stairs and listened to the water.  
As the hour shower came to an end in Fin's bathroom he carefully stepped out. He wasted no time coming out, getting dressed and leaving his room.  
"Ah, guten morgen, Eclipse. I see you decided to stay. How do you feel today?" With the house being much brighter he was able to see his patient much clearer.  
“Oh, um... a little better.” He tried not to stare, but it was difficult with the dusty morning light coming through the windows. It almost Illuminated the albino white fur.  
The bath water glistening on white quills made Fin glow. He was quiet and still a moment to fully take in Eclipse and his damage. Only once he'd fully assessed the smaller body did he tiredly smirk and start for the stairs. "Good. Are you hungry? I'm famished. What does your kind normally eat? I'm sure I have something close enough."  
Eclipse felt his stomach drop. His childish, lighthearted voice turned quiet. “I don’t think you do... B-Besides, I’m not that hungry,” he insisted.  
"Oh I'm sure you will be once I start cooking." He gave a repressed chuckle. His mind started wandering then to what he even wanted.  
He led the lizard like form to the rather wide kitchen. The dining table had several seats at it, all of varying styles and sizes. It almost gave off the illusion that ivory had a family living with him.  
He rummaged through his fridge a while before pulling a few things out, lowly talking to himself about his meal plans and plans for the day.  
He sat on the tiled floor, his tail curling around him. “You-You’re home is lovely...”  
"Danke. My team and I worked hard on it. Ah, that reminds me! They're supposed to be coming over today. It's a good sized group, so if you'd rather not entangle yourself with our gathering you're free to rest in my room for the day."  
“Oh I don’t mind!” He tapped his claws on the floor, smiling at the clicking noise it made. He yawned suddenly, his arms stretching upward and folding the oversized shirt around his shoulders.  
"Well, it'll be quite the crowd." With that warning he began cooking. Sausage and French toast filled the air. Water in a kettle was set to boil for tea. As he began on scrambled eggs he made a call, talking tiredly you whoever he was with. He was still half asleep, explaining to the conversation's other party that he hadn't eaten or had tea yet.  
Eclipse watched intently. ‘Maybe he could try the food,’ he thought. It did smell very good. Besides, if the doctor was letting him stay, he could sacrifice his... usual diet. He waited to ask for a portion until the doctor was done his call.  
As Finitevus served himself and got his tea ready he finished his call. "I'll see you lot in a wee bit. Don't forget to bring your books this time." With a quick farewell he hunt up and began for the table. His pitch black scleras with their yellow irises were like tunnels with lights at the very ends that slowly moved to the alien. "You're sure you don't want any? I don't mind sharing or making your own plate."  
His face flushed an alien green. “Oh... if you wouldn’t mind...” He nodded bashfully, “Sorry, it’s just not what I’m used to.”  
After a moment's thought he moved a chair closer to his own and pat it. "Come, join me. There's some time before they arrive."  
Eclipse’s golden eyes widened. He fully intended on sitting on the floor like he’d sat on the floor of the comet. “Oh...O-Okay.”  
He stood up and sat on the chair. Instead of sitting, however, he crouched with his feet on the seat.   
“Thank you,” he mumbled quietly.  
He offered a sausage link on his fork. "Do be careful. It's quite hot." His free hands took his mug and pressed it to his lips for a sip.  
He leaned forward and grabbed it with his yellow fangs. His face scrunched up from how hot it was, but it didn’t taste terrible.  
As he took his fork back he began on his toast. "How's it? Would you like your own?"  
He nodded. “Yes please.”  
He shifted back and forth on his chair. After living on the comet his whole life, he felt strange eating in a somewhat formal manner. He liked it, though.  
With a nod he cut off a piece of toast for Eclipse. He then stood and went to the stove to begin on another serving.  
“Oh, if its too much trouble, I-I don’t have to!” He was petrified of being a burden to Fin. He knew he was not brought up the same way he was, and he didn’t want to make a bad impression.  
"Oh please, I've enough food and snacks to feed a family in here. You're free to it all, so long as you don't make a mess." He snorted as the skillet began sizzling with new links.  
“Thank you... I’m just not used to this kind of hospitality,” he said quietly. His tail wrapped around him, an instinctual protective measure.  
"Oh? What exactly is your home planet like?" A curious gaze was given to Eclipse as more eggs were whipped up for the sausage. "Where are you even from?"  
“Not a planet. A comet.” Eclipse’s tone went solemn, “Let’s just say people are a lot nicer here. It’s still home, but... I-I don’t know...” He wrung his tail.  
"You think so? You've only met me so far, though I'm glad I could make a good first impression." Now they he had some food in him and was more awake he was less grumpy. When he smiled he had a sorry of charm to him, though whether it was from his missing fang or his shining fur was unknown. "Anything else you'd like to try today? You can have a look through my cupboards if you'd like."  
“I feel weird, I know it’s probably not customary here...A lotta stuff isn’t customary here, probably...” His words trailed off as he looked at the echidna up and down.  
"Weird.... How so? It's only your first day here. As you heal with me you'll adjust to life here." With that he brought the plate to Eclipse with a fork. "Hot." He reminded.  
“Thank you...” He looked at the fork with a tilted head, but watched how the doctor used it. Gripping it awkwardly, he putting the food in his mouth tentatively. Their shoulders were nearly touching with their seating arrangement.  
Fin was done eating in no time. He began cleaning quietly with a swaying tail. A few dishes later he looked up and out the window, losing himself in the trees just a few yards away.  
The alien ate slower, mostly because he was watching the doctor. Why was he so fascinated with him? He was supposed to be the one being studied.  
A few minutes passed before the doctor snapped it of it and finished his work. As he returned to the table he sighed heavily and held his head in his hands. "I really don't want to clean today, but with company coming soon....I'll find the will soon."  
“I could help,” the darkling offered quietly.  
Ivory twitched his tail and looked over. "In a while. I really only have too do the kitchen and living room. There might be some blood and dirt in my carpet from last night."  
Eclipse bit his bottom lip. “Sorry about that,” he laughed dryly, “I probably would’ve been embarrassed if I was conscious, heh.”  
"Oh, I have something for it. It'll be cleaned in no time." He didn't seem too bothered by it. "Put your plate in the sink when you're done. I'll be back in the living room."  
“Oh, um... sure thing.”  
He finished eating quickly, putting his plate in the sink. The window above the sink let the rain soaked sunlight in. It was strange. After so long living in the comet, the smothering darkness, the light was new. He never thought he’d cringe at the thought of returning home.  
On his way to the living room Fin stopped by a closet to pick up a bottle of cleaner and machine. He hummed quietly as he soaked the blood and dirt stains on the cleaner, then started the machine to let or warm up.  
“Doctor?” Eclipse called from the kitchen.  
"In the living room!" He called out, getting comfortable on the couch as he waited for the cleaner to ready itself.  
He stepped tentatively in the living room. “Can I talk to you?”  
"Well, yes of cou- Oh, do watch out. I've sprayed the carpet right there. I digress. What is it your wanted?" He looked up from his phone curiously.  
Stumbling slightly, he made sure not to step on anything. He winced slightly, his wounds not being fully healed. “I need you to be truthful... Why didn’t you just let me die? I could’ve killed you, you had no idea. Why did you help me?”  
Leaning back, he stretched out and shrugged. "Why not? Life's been too boring lately. It'd have been a much more interesting might if you'd gotten the energy to maul me and be on your way. Knowing the course of life, we'd end up finding each other again, and probably and up having a proper duel." He chucked and yawned. "However, you're here, alive, and not fighting me now. Perhaps your stay here will make my life more lively."  
Eclipse’s face was tight and serious. “So that’s all? It... I was just a fun distraction for you?” He was so quiet he was just about whispering. The sunlight seemed to mock him now. Why was he so upset?  
".... At first." He rolled his head and shrugged. "I'm a doctor of the medical and technological fields. Of course an extraterrestrial such as yourself would catch my attention. I want to study you, learn what you are, and most definitely didn't want to go around with your death on my mind forget. Did you want to be left out there? Buried under rubble in the cold dark to die what I would consider a horrible, pitiful death. Speaking of which, how're you feeling? Do you require any painkillers?"  
His face softened slightly. ‘Part of me wishes I was left out there.’   
But he didn’t speak. He wrung his claws and sighed.   
“No, I’m alright... Do you still need help?”  
"Ah, yes I do!" The machine beeped then as he sprung to his feet. "I just need the table moved to that side over there. Think you can manage while I begin this?"  
Eclipse nodded and lifted the table over his head. He was a lot stronger than he looked. As he was moving the table, he caught a glimpse of his own alien green blood caked on the floor. He grimaced.  
Fin watched him with shock and interest. After a few moments he began running the machine over the dark green stains. Being that they were fresh they disappeared easily.  
“Sorry I made a mess,” he chuckled a bit. He watched in awe how the machine took out the blood. It was only then he realized he wasn’t exactly the peak of cleanliness. “Doctor, would you let me use the shower? I didn’t realize that I was in worse shape than the floor.”  
Ivory scoffed as he glanced back to the alien. "Oh please, Fin is fine. I'll show you how the washroom just a soon as I finish up in here. Tell me, what was your hygienic routines on your, ah, comet?"  
Eclipse shrugged. “Self cleaning mostly.” He stuck out a forked tongue, showing the doctor the barbs, similar to a cats.  
"Ah, I see. Well, you can expect a proper wash while you're here." He chuckled to himself as he moved to another stain.  
Eclipse flexed his fingers. He began to feel a filmy layer of dirt across his whole body. Like a layer of soot smothering his pores that he’d only just begun to notice. “Yeah... that might be nice...”  
In less than an hour Finitevus was done cleaning the kitchen and living room. After then he brought his new companion to the bathroom downstairs and let him in. "Take your bandages off before getting in. It'll only make your mess worse if you got them wet."  
“I um.... I don’t really know how to work it...” Eclipse rubbed his arm embarrassedly.  
As he some Fin began taking the biggest bandages from Eclipse's back. "It's fine, I'll show you. Let's get these off of you first. Could you get the wraps from your face and head?"  
He nodded and tentatively removed the bandages, wincing slightly. “Sorry for the trouble..”  
"Sorry? Well, there's hardly any trouble. I've hardly had a patient in years. If anything I should be thanking you for sticking around and giving me something to do in this full place." He snorted as he for the last of the tape and gauze off Eclipse's torso and arms.  
His fangs glinted slightly when he smiled. “I guess so,” he muttered. It was then Eclipse truly took in the doctor’s appearance, specifically his eyes. They were similar to his own. “Your eyes...”  
Fin looked down to him with a smirk, then started the hour water in the shower. "Yes well, I suppose it is the little similarities in others that can draw people to be attracted to one another. Is that a common trait in your species?"  
Eclipse flushed at the word ‘attraction’. “No... just me, really.” He watched the water fall. It reminded him of the rain that fell yesterday. It filled him with a strange longing he didn’t really understand.  
"I see. So you're an oddball yourself then?" He cooed quietly. Steam immediately bellowed from the bathtub as he tested the heat. "Go on, get in."  
He stepped in, quickly adjusting to the heat. Just feeling the sensation if the water made his chest constrict with a feeling he didn’t understand. Maybe it was the realization that he’d been living his whole life smothered by darkness. He put his other clawed foot in the tub and sat down. “Yeah... I guess you could put it that way...”  
With a steady gaze Finitevus watched him. Thin streams of green and black ran off the alien and into the drain. As Eclipse rinsed off ivory grabbed a wash cloth and a soap bottle. His dark orbs gazed over the pale blue before him to examine his wounds.  
The alien looked harmless enough. Aliens that were dangerous often looked dangerous, and this one looked to be merely a child. "Question Eclipse, how old are you exactly?"  
Eclipse’s brow furrowed. “My species has a weird developmental process. When we hatch, we’re basically the Mobian equivalent of teenagers. It’s evolution I guess. We have to grow up quicker cause hunting and stuff.” He paused, frowning in thought. “So to you...? Maybe around 20. I’m still young by my own species standards, though.”  
Interest filled him immediately as he snapped his gaze to Eclipse. "You know of us Mobians? Has your kind come in contact with us before?"  
Eclipse’s body tensed, but he didn’t answer right away. “I’ve heard stories. But I’ve never been here before I crashed.”  
The echidna nodded in understanding. "I see. May I ask what got were doing all alone in your ship? Why were you away from your Comet?"  
He looked downtrodden suddenly. “I wasn’t alone in the ship. My wisp, Rhygenta, died in the crash,” he whispered, “And I came here to look for my brother.”  
Interest turned to sympathy easily. As he finished lathering up the rag he crouched low and carefully took one of Eclipse's arms to begin cleaning him off. "I.... I understand how you must feel. Who is your brother, if you don't mind me asking?"  
An unplaceable expression came to his face. It seemed like he wanted to be angry, but he only looked as if he was about to cry.   
“Shadow the Hedgehog.”  
Shadow, a name most familiar to him. "The one working for GUN? He's of your species?" His head tilted curiously. A soft purr began in his throat as he started gentle back and forth motions on the fragile limb.  
Eclipse mirrored his purring, the attention, no pun intended, completely alien to him. “Half. And he’s .... not very fond of me.”  
"So you want to make amends with him." This was said more as a statement than a question. "Have your Amy other family?"  
The darkling hunched in on himself. “Rhygenta was like a child to me. We’re already nearly extinct, there’s a few soldiers left, the darklings that had just hatched, and...” His voice fell, and he looked uncharacteristically nervously.   
“A-and the hivemind..”  
Eyes alight, Fin's lips curled up in a small smile. "A hivemind? I researched about them but have never seen any part of them in action. What's it like?"  
“It’s....”   
Eclipse thought he knew what it was like.   
“It’s strange. There are no lies, everyone knows each other, there’s comfort. But...I don’t know anymore.”  
"Ah, I see. So I'm assuming your Comet knows you're here?" With the first arm finished he let or fall and went to the other as he spoke.  
Eclipse’s stomach dropped . They thought he was here to kill Shadow. They didn’t know he’d crashed. They didn’t know who he’d met.   
Eclipse realized he didn’t want them to find out.   
“I don’t think they know everything... not yet.”  
"Too far away for them to reach you?" He guessed. Before beginning to scrub he pressed every so gently on the cuts and bruises of the arm to evaluate how much the reptile hurt.  
Eclipse hummed in affirmation. He hissed in pain when the wounds were touched. “Ah, s-shit, that hurt..”  
The doctor reeled back immediately. "Apologies, I'll try to be careful on this arm. Just tell me if anything else hurts, alright?" With that the rag began its work. "How'd the water?"  
“Mm.. It feels nice...” His head tilted back and he let the water run down his face. It was a bit hot, but it was cleansing. Another purr resonated through his chest.  
"Good. It'll help you relax, definitely." As the heat filled the room he too gained a calmer composure, losing himself in the cleaning.  
Eclipse’s purring got louder, relishing in the attention he had never received before. For the first time in his life, he didn’t really want to go back to the comet. He liked this.  
Soon enough Finitevus had Eclipse's arms, torso, and head cleaned off. With a quick rinse he made the alien stand up and put more soap on the rag. "All that's left is your tail and legs. Would you care to do those while I get you a towel?"  
Eclipse nodded and grabbed the rag. He mirrored the doctors own movements in washing the dirt and blood off. The film on his skin seemed to go down the drain with it.  
As he finished washing himself of Fin fetched a smaller towel for him. He then washed the grime off his hands.  
Eclipse went to shut off the water, but he turned it the wrong way and made the water hotter. He yelped and turned it the other way. His face flushed in embarrassment. “Sorry. Mobian technology. Not my forte.”  
The older couldn't help but chuckle. "You'll get used to it within just a few days. I had to teach myself most things as a child without and adult supervision, but at least I can help you."  
“Heh, I appreciate it,” he couldn’t help but grimace at the burn still lingering on his scales. He stepped out and began to towel off, treading carefully around his larger wounds.  
Fin helped him dry himself and led him back to the living room. Just as he was finishing up bandaging Eclipse again there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" He called. As the door opened he sweet a few pillows and a blanket on the ground for Eclipse to lie on. "Now don't get too frightened by them. If you need some alone time, you know where my room is."  
Eclipse nodded, an unfamiliar excitement bubbling in his chest. He wasn’t used to meeting new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for context before the next chapter, this hc of finitevus and zachary's history is that they were in a toxic relationship and zach can't get over it. probably get deeper into it later in the rp


End file.
